


Last words

by olicitystereklover



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitystereklover/pseuds/olicitystereklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the picture of Magnus and Alec kissing in CoHF and it went from there. Also originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last words

There was an ongoing battle, but Magnus had one thing that was on the forefront of his mind, and that was to find Alec. He needed to see him, he had to see him before the fight started, if only to say goodbye. The warlock knew there was a greater chance of one of them not coming out of this alive, everyone could be dead by the end of this, and he knew that.

Approaching the Institute doors, he found it odd that the door was ajar, perhaps someone had been in a rush, and no one had noticed, which he took advantage of sliding inside the door way, closing it quickly behind him, but silently not wanting to announce his presence just yet.

Listening for any sounds as he stepped further into the house, he stopped short hearing a quite familiar voice, turning his head to the left with a tilt of his head. Well that ruined the surprise.

Alec looked up and his blue eyes met the green-gold of Magnus’s. He almost did a double take at how much emotion were in those deep cat eyes. Even though they had been apart for months-quite possibly the worst months in the entirety of Alec’s life-he could still read Magnus very well.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was soft, and timid.

Magnus nodded, and approached the weary Shadowhunter. “May I speak to you for a moment?”

Alec bit his lip, and peered down the large hallway of the Institute, to the door that was wide open and pouring out voices. He heard Isabelle’s demanding tone coming from it…He really had to get back.

“Um…we’re kind of in the middle of a Clave meeting. It’s important. Can I talk to you later?” Alec asked, uncertainty lacing his voice.

Magnus frowned and stepped closer to him. “Alec, this is important, too. A few minutes, perhaps? Outside?” Magnus’s tone was almost pleading and Alec sighed, knowing he couldn’t say no to him, no matter how upset, and utterly heartbroken he was. He nodded once. “Alright, but then I really should get back.” And followed the warlock down the hallways, elevator and finally out the Institute’s huge double doors. They moved to a quiet area in the courtyard.

“Magnus, this better be important. If you know anything about Sebastian’s whereabouts-“

He was cut off by a harsh laugh from Magnus. “You really think I’ve come here to talk about Sebastian?” His tone held a hint of incredulity. Surely, Alec had to have known why he was here.

A sigh passed Alec’s lips as he ran his hand through his dark hair. “Magnus, Sebastian is planning on attacking the Institute tonight, then Idris. He has a whole army of dark Shadowhunters-” but he was cut off once again.

Stepping forward, grabbing both sides of Alec’s face, kissing him gently, wanting to savor this moment, but the need kicked in for both, and soon the kiss was heated, more than Magnus had imagined, and Alec was surprised that his body was responding this way. After all the heartbreak, it was like not even a day had passed between the two.

Pulling away gasping, Alec looked up at him with wide eyes, raising his hand smacking him across the face. “Fuck you! You can’t go in here and just kiss me like th-“ Interrupted again by Magnus pressing his lips to his own, licking at his bottom lip wanting access, to which Alec obliged after a few moments. Wrapping a hand into his hair, Alec moaned softly as he pressed his hips against his, deepening the kiss groaning softly.

“Alec… we need to go.”

Breaking apart hearing Jace’s voice, he looked at the blond haired boy over Magnus’ shoulder scowlding, but sighing anyways. “Magnus… I will come by your apartment… when this is all over, okay?”

Magnus nods as he left the room, but after one last quick press of a kiss on Alec’s forehead, smirking at Jace as he leaves the room.

“You seriously need to sort out your problems.” Jace remarked, which earned a hard shove from Alec as he left the room.

Magnus stepped into the shower in his apartment in Brooklyn, letting the scalding water wash over him, making his hair drip down like black ink over his face. He heard a knocking on the door and with an irritated eye roll, decided to ignore it. Most likely it was a customer and he couldn’t deal with them right now. In fact, he didn’t think he could deal with anyone at the moment. His thoughts were a million miles away and his heart pressed down on him like a heavy weight as he thought of how nearly an hour ago, Alec had gone off to battle. Gone off to face Sebastian and his army of dark Shadowhunters. He banged his head against the tiled, shower wall. How could he have been so stupid to let him go alone? He thought about throwing on clothes and going after him but didn’t want to involve himself in any Shadowhunter affairs anymore.

The knocking continued, louder this time and Magnus almost growled in annoyance.

“MAGNUS?! MAGNUS!”

His heart stopped as he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Mags,” it almost sounded like a whimper and at that Magnus, was turning off the faucet and practically sprinting to the door, not caring he was completely naked and dripping all over the floor.

He threw the door open and it slammed against the wall.

Alec stood on the other side, full in Shadowhunter gear, and threw him a surprised look, a deep blush coloring his pale cheeks at seeing Magnus like this. it’d been so long after all..

“Uh…is this a bad time? I can just…” Alec stuttered.

Magnus shook his head, a fond smile gracing his lips.

“No, please do come in,” Magnus said, stepping aside to let Alec in.

Alec was looking at anywhere but him.

When Magnus closed the door and turned to him, arms crossed over his chest, Alec just glanced at him, his cheeks now candy apple red.

“Um aren’t you going to put on some clothes?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You’ve seen me like this before. Why does it make you so uncomfortable now?”

“I…um…came to say goodbye…” Alec muttered, ignoring his previous comment and not answering his question.

“Come here,” Magnus said, amusement in his voice as he grabbed Alec by the waist and pulled him so he was flush with his chest.

The shadowhunter remained fixed on the ground.

With a gentle finger, Magnus tilted his chin up.

“Alexander,” he spoke softly, using his full name which just earned a blush from Alec as their eyes met: blue against green-gold and both were sad.

“You came to say goodbye?”

Alec just nodded.

A small, sad smile crossed Magnus’s face.

“Didn’t you already convey that before?”

“I sort of slapped you, if you remember, I’m sorry… and yeah…I just wanted to say goodbye a last time,” he finished lamely.

“Darling, you didn’t need to come here all the way to apologize. Though I can’t say I am not pleased to have you here though I had hoped you showing up meant the battle was over…” he said, sadly a sigh escaping his lips as he traced a gentle finger over Alec’s cheek before cupping it. Alec’s eyes immediately fluttered shut as he leaned into Magnus’s soft hand.

The warlock just smiled at him, fondly before taking his hand. “Shall we make this a proper goodbye?” He said, something gleaming in his eyes.

Alec smiled, blushing but he nodded and let Magnus lead him away.

Pushing his bedroom door open, Magnus pulled Alec against him, his mouth pressing against the other boys, to whom Alec’s mouth opened at will, their bodies tangling, the moment Alec’s back hit the bed. Alec traced his fingers slowly across his stomach which evoked a moan from the warlock, pushing against his fingers, then pulling his own shirt off, then takes off Alec’s which makes the younger boy laugh.

“Someone is in a hurry there.”

Magnus locked eyes with him as he tilted his head to the side sighing. He knew that they should take their time with this, this was their final goodbye, possibly the last time that they would ever see each other again, and he was trying to take it two steps at a time.

Pulling back slightly, he leaned his head down kissing along Alec’s shoulder blade, running his tongue over a scar; over a fading scar that he had always wondered where it came from, rather it was from a battle, or from something else.

There was so many things that he didn’t know about this boy, and there was nothing he could do to change that. At that thought, tears stung his eyes, not wanting Alec to notice, he moved his head down his chest, swirling his tongue across his nipple, and he heard a small whimper from Alec coming from above.

“Don’t stop please…” the black haired boy begged as he looked down at Magnus with wide eyes. That mouth of his could do wonders, and it was almost painfully obvious. Looking worried at the sign of tears, he ran a hand through Magnus’ hair. “Are… you crying?”

Magnus shook his head, laughing slightly. “I guess glitter got into my eye.” Trying to shake it off, and Alec was about to push that point more, but there was a pounce on the bed, as Chairmen Meow jumped up, pushing his head against Alec’s arm. “I guess he wanted to say goodbye to me too.” Scratching behind the cats ears, as he lets out a content purr, giving Magnus a look that the warlock swore was a mocking not this time look.

Alec looked up when Magnus’s hand slid across his cheek, and he could see his eyes shining with moisture. One slipped down it, and Alec leaned over and kissed it away.

“Magnus…” his voice was soft, breath fanning over the warlock’s face.

“I’m sorry I am being silly. We should be spending the time with each other right now and here I am, being a blubbering idiot.” Magnus laughed, weakly.

Alec shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips.

“You’re not.” He leaned forwards, eyes slipping shut before he captured Magnus’s lips in his own, nudging him a bit so Magnus collapsed on the bed, the younger boy hovering over him but his mouth never left his.

Magnus’s hands reached up to tangle in Alec’s raven hair, playing with the soft strands between his fingertips.

Alec pulled away, making a trail of kisses down the warlock’s chest. Alec was still wearing his jeans while Magnus had on nothing.

Alec smirked at that, hearing the small moan that escaped Magnus’s lips.

“Alec…Alec,” Magnus tried to get his attention and the Shadowhunter looked up, meeting Magnus’s cat-like eyes which still held that sadness and made Alec’s heart break.

“I just…I wanted to do this, love you I mean…” he said, with tenderness in his voice, his hands slipping around Alec’s waist as Alec straddled his hips.

A faint blush crept on Alec’s cheeks but he nodded, letting them switch positions, a soft sigh escaping Alec’s mouth as Magnus’s hands and lips trailed down the Shadowhunter’s lithe body, hands stopping at his jeans.

Alec nodded for him to continue and they became lost in each other…

The phone ringing interrupted Alec’s soft slumber as he dozed, resting against the warlock’s naked chest.

Alec muttered a groan, rubbing his hands across his face…

“It’s Jace.”

Magnus sighed softly as he pulled Alec against him who reached to grab his phone. “I have to go soon Magnus…” the warlock shook his head kissing him again, this time slowly, but still with a sense of urgency behind it. Sliding his hands down Alec’s side, he pulled the young shadowhunter against him, moaning softly against his lips, trying to do anything to convince him to stay, and he knew he had a few things up his sleeve to stop him.

“No, you don’t…”

He muttered as Alec slid away from his grasp, getting off the bed giving Magnus a long look, then starts to get dressed as he mutters to himself. “We will see each other soon, after the war… you have to leave. They are depending on you Alec…” but still didn’t sound so sure of himself as he locked eyes with Magnus, taking in a deep breath moving towards the bed, looking ready to crawl back in bed and stay there.

Magnus got up from the bed, sliding his arms around Alec kissing the back of his head. “We will see each other soon again; I will make sure of that okay? We will.” Alec turned in his arms nodding, pressing a kiss against his lips, sliding his hand down his cheek, then taking a step back, breaking the embrace giving him a smile as he buttoned up his shirt. “Soon. Magnus Bane, I will be only yours… and nothing can stop us.”

As Alec walked out the door, Magnus never thought those would be the last words he heard him say.

It had been four days, six hours, three minutes and twenty-two seconds since he had found out what had happened. Shouldn’t he have felt something? Shouldn’t he have known that the love of his life, the only thing that had kept him happy for the last few months, was dead? And yet he had felt nothing. No warning, no pain that triggered something in his mind, he had been at home, worried sick about Alec, about everyone involved, and he had been… so hopeful that the black haired boy would just prance in, soon, but yet, when there was a knock at the door, all hope had come crashing down. It had been a soft, yet urgent knock, then as the seconds had passed by, it got louder. It had been Simon, the only one that had been able to do it, even if he should have been with Isabelle, but they all knew that Magnus had to know. And once the words, the words that Magnus never wanted to hear, came out of his mouth, everything came crashing down.

And he had no idea what was going to happen next, and he didn’t want to know. He just wanted Alec back, alive, and breathing. Just to be able to touch him, kissing him and just simply hold him. But none of that was possible anymore, and there was nothing he could do to change it.


End file.
